


Thy Kingdom Never Come

by MdmeCurie



Series: Immortal Coil [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fenslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MdmeCurie/pseuds/MdmeCurie





	Thy Kingdom Never Come

Thy Kingdom Never Come 

by Madame Curie

 

Trouble in Paradise

Below ground, a few hundred feet, give or take, Ranna Seneschal chaired an emergency assembly of authority of the highest and oldest order, trying to suppress something akin to rage…an emotion she had not felt in a very long time. The five Clan Elders of Edhen, as Hollow Earth was called by its inhabitants and immortal keepers, questioned her for hours on end. The Praxian Senate seemed like a compassionate mother’s hand compared to this body of power. 

An explosion, directly above the beautiful cities of Agharta and Patalae, had shaken the population, and it demanded answers, which the Clan Elders could not provide as fast as usual. Ranna had no satisfying answers to present, at least, not yet. Nonetheless she was furious, hurt and stunned that the caves of the East African continent had imploded due to Praxian technology. Their last intact stronghold topside had been breached and destroyed. Ranna was responsible for keeping its deadly content concealed. She had failed miserably and was determined to find out how it was possible intruders could get in undetected as they did. The first clues she found led in a direction that both fed her anger and thrilled her. The culprits were not as easy to find on radar as she had hoped, so she took on the challenge personally.

If at first you don’t succeed

The message came in late one night. The Sanctuary was empty except for the Big Guy and the Abnormal residents. Henry was with Kate retrieving a freshly hatched nest of Ioro flies, which were pesky little things that fed on hair follicles, making furry mammals break out with the most excruciating rash for months. Will left that afternoon for a seminar on the psychological benefits of some new set of drugs or another. Helen had been on a priority mission for a few days already, hunting down an escaped Red Fire Dragon with the Tokyo team.

Biggie pretty much had the place to himself, and planned to enjoy every minute of peace and quiet. He had an evening of quality reading planned and a huge stash of dried salamander tails waiting for him. The Sasquatch found the envelope slid under the main entrance door, just after finishing the last feeding round and checked the alarms up stairs.

A grunt, a frown and a careful sniff was all he afforded the purple envelope as he bent down to pick it up. The confident and creative penmanship and scent of vanilla gave away a woman’s touch. “To Helen Magnus,” he read aloud.

Placing the envelope atop the low cabinet outside Helen’s private rooms on the antique mail tray, he ended a long work day heading for his personal entertainment centre. 

And there the envelope sat unstirred for days.

Rattle the cadge harder

The Red Fire Dragon crisis was more than the local team could handle. The beast had incinerated an entire mountain village and seemed headed straight for Nagano. Something or somebody had to have set the Abnormal free on purpose. It was usually docile and favored sunny woodlands. Helen followed the signal of the tracking device implanted in the dragon’s collar. The signal led the team into the snowy foothills of Mount Hijiri, where they were split up by a mean blizzard. Helen got isolated from the rest, soon taking shelter in a cave, deciding to wait out the worst of the storm. The cave wound down to a cavity far enough away from the noise and cold. 

“My life seems to have become a continuum of caves lately,” Magnus uttered a little baffled, scanning the cavity with her torch. The rough basalt had eroded over time due to melting snow but the smoothness of one particular wall almost seemed manmade. “At least this time I won’t accidentally wake up an entire race of Vampires.“ Goosebumps rose on her arms with the vivid memory of Afina‘s sharp teeth too close for comfort.

Taking a closer look, Helen found no clues to give her an estimate of who might have used the cave and for what. It was empty of any life. She did find a few boulders and dropped herself on the closest one, exhausted and resigned to her temporary fate. 

The far away sound of stone sliding over stone was masked by climbing gear rattling while it fell to the floor at the doctor’s feet. The block of stone Helen sat on and those next to it sunk suddenly, creating a stairway deeper into the rock bed. Helen tumbled backwards down the stairs, hitting her head on one of the steps, passing out on impact.

When the dust settles

She came to on the cold floor of a small dark cell. Head throbbing and mouth parched she tried to yell, “Hello, is anybody there?” Her cry didn’t travel far and the dim yellow light in the ceiling gave her no indication of where she was. Her instincts did, though she ignored the uneasy twitch in her belly.

Helen sat herself up against a wall, realizing she was stripped of all her gear, watch, boots and clothing. She had on something akin to the layered clothing she saw people from Hollow Earth wearing. Her hair was loose and damp and she was barefoot. “Bloody arrogant Praxians,” she croaked.

From the shadow of the farthest wall a hooded figure appeared and stood at the doctor‘s feet. “Bloody, ignorant Humans. Remind me never to send you a letter.”

Bending over a groggy Helen, grabbing her by the hair, the figure roughly yanked her head back and kissed her hard.

Helen tried to avoid the unwelcome attention but once she tasted the sweet mouth that assaulted her she gave in. The kiss ended abruptly and the figure stepped back into the shadows. 

“Ranna, please don‘t leave me,” Magnus cried, her plea getting her nowhere.

Family tree

 

The Praxian could not get enough of her. Kaanan had commented on their previous encounter as life altering. He had meant her life in particular she realized, like a light going on in her head. The way the doctor had a gift for uncovering knowledge that got her into trouble; often times being the catalyst to a grand and genius save. That passionate tenacity and the superb chemistry she felt between them left Ranna more than rattled. Cleaning up the chaos that Magnus left in her wake versus her duties towards the citizens of Praxis and the rest of Edhen also had her doing mental back flips, trying to please all beings involved.

Ranna threw back a shot of Xalan brandy and chuckled at her inner turmoil while examining her latest actions with a well informed confidant. She had to steal that kiss. She had to convince her people she was not biased about Helen, when she was. Most of it was a well-planned ruse. Justice had to be served once more, restoring the precious order, appeasing the powerful. 

“She doesn’t know who she’s dealing with to the full extent, does she, Gregory?” Ranna stopped pacing for a moment, pouring herself another drink. She looked over her shoulder at Dr. Magnus who was admiring her modest healing-crystal collection, avoiding the pink elephant in the room. 

“If you think you’ve scared her by locking her in a dungeon, think again, dear friend.” Gregory smoothed his beard, walking across the carpet towards his City Leader. “Helen is as stubborn as two of me.”

“Oh, I have no intention of keeping her in there any longer than necessary,” Ranna promised, almost apologetically and handed Dr. Magnus a drink. 

“She’ll be out of that cell looking for answers in a heartbeat.” The doctor accepted the goblet and swirled the greenish liquid before wetting his lips with it. “To your longevity and good leadership.” He toasted the Praxian in the custom he’d become acquainted with.

Ranna gestured her guest to sit down on the couch with her. “And to yours, Doctor. So tell me, how much does Helen know about her lineage and the political arena of Edhen?”

Shifting in his seat uneasily, Dr. Magnus answered, “Not much at all, I’m afraid.” 

“How much is that exactly?” The brunette made eye contact, not hiding her astonishment.

“Helen has her hands full running the global Sanctuary network without needing the burdened of her family tree,” Dr. Magnus retorted, taking another sip of the brandy. He stood and legged across the room towards the high window pane, overlooking the Praxian Opera House.   
“The hollow map mainly contained information about Abnormals and the city schematics.” 

“Please tell me she’s at least aware of the Magni Clan and their pact with the four other clans!” One of Ranna’s eyebrows lifted, breaking her frown. “I will forgive you if she does not know of her mother’s bloodline. The Plantagenets are all but extinct thanks to the Akharu.”

Dr. Magnus’ silence and rigid body language, even though in silhouette against the city skyline, told Ranna more than his words ever would. I guess Helen had to deal with your inability to communicate from an early age. How does she manage? Ranna mused a little frustrated, wishing the man would divulge more of his own free will. “Are you ashamed of your ancestry, Gregory?”

“I made sure she stayed focused and didn’t also have to worry about the Abnormals below. She is more human than anything else, so I didn‘t see the point.” The doctor lashed out, resenting Ranna’s harsh conclusion. “Helen is aware that before the Vampires enslaved Humans, a race of super intelligent and semi immortal humans ruled the surface. She doesn’t know she is a far descendant of those humans.” 

“You are serious, aren‘t you.” Ranna put down her glass, got up and crossed the room. Resting a hand on the doctor’s forearm, she squeezed to get his attention. “I’m at a loss, Gregory. Why do you want yourself and Helen to stay outside of any community? Is her work more important than her happiness, dear friend?”

Avoiding direct eye contact the doctor continued defending himself, “Helen is a very resourceful woman and would not have become the leader she is had all the information been handed to her on a plate.” His voice became agitated, “I could also make an argument that her lineage is as much Vampire or Akharu as you call those evil, blood sucking tyrants. She has their blood in her system, too. ”

“Are you refusing or just unable to see that your precious Abnormals that the Sanctuary helps survive on the surface, are not separate from those that live here in Edhen? That the delicate balance and order that we Praxians understand and have sworn to keep includes them and all beings, above and below ground?”

Gregory Magnus didn’t know what to say. He could not change the past and he was uncomfortable with the way Helen was interrogated. Yet he also understood the bigger picture and the Clan laws. Maybe Ranna was right. 

“The clue is, Gregory,” Ranna placed her hands on the man‘s shoulders, turning him around to face her while she spoke. “My scientists were on the verge of creating a vaccine to help evolve the Akharu into a more benign species and prevent genocide. The events put into motion by Helen and Tesla‘s exploration into the caves in Africa, destroyed any chance of that ever happening.” Swallowing her emotions she took a deep breath and added, “But knowing Helen is safe is worth more to me than I can put to words.”

 

Mend the gap

Having no idea how long she had been in the cell, Helen stopped scraping around the edge of the titanium door hinges. The walls were too thick and her head rung with pain. The small scab of metal she found on the cell floor was making her fingers bleed again. “Bloody Hell.”

Deterred but not defeated, Magnus sat down, trying to think of another way to escape when she heard noises outside the cell. 

Twice she had been surprised in her sleep and dragged to another cell, tied up like a pig for Sunday roast under a blinding light, the dark voice of a male questioned her about Afina and Tesla. Once she had been punched in the stomach and ribs and slapped across the face. She did not utter a word. 

Scurrying into the corner she ducked when the door opened, determined to turn the table on whomever it was that entered. 

Helen leapt as soon as the door was ajar, crashing the figure into the opposite wall. She pulled the hood off the figure’s head and let go. Helen was not all together surprised she ended up staring into troubled, blue eyes. “Cut the bloody games, Ranna.” Using a voice intended to sound stern, Helen did not convince. Unsteady on her feet, Ranna caught her just before her knees buckled. 

“It’s alright, Helen. You don’t have to fight me. Come here honey, you’re safe.” The Praxis City Leader spoke as tenderly as she could, draping Magnus’ arm around her neck. Walking them to the nearest transport node, the older woman called ahead for assistance through her headset. 

“Many have challenged my leadership and failed. I‘ve convinced the Senate that Tesla is the mind behind the explosion in Africa and that he has vanished. You were there trying to stop him. It was the only way I could spare your life.”

“Hold your horses, woman.” Almost shrugging off the Praxian’s hold, Helen slowed them to a halt. “I’m not about to offer a friend to the wolves. What if he gets caught? Why couldn’t you just contact me through the proper channels like the highly civilized people you are?”

Averting her eyes, Ranna leaned Helen against the wall next to the node. She leaned heavily against the corridor wall herself, catching her breath. Telling Helen the whole affair of how she failed to keep the Akhura concealed and safe, until the day they could take them out of stasis safely, would take some time but she offered her a nutshell. 

“ Hmm. So you are positively sure, Nicola is safe?”

“Very sure, because he has one of my personal guard with him.”

Are you sure that’s all?” Magnus required, fishing for more, remembering Ranna‘s hard and heavy kiss somewhere among the less pleasurable flashes, not caring about the political ramifications.

“I had to see you,” hiding her eyes behind her bangs Ranna added, “because I miss you so bad, it hurts.”

Helen negotiated the distance between them, taking a sidestep toward the Praxian, “I was rather hoping there was more to it or I’d have taken a beating for nothing but politics.” 

Moving in even closer Ranna sincerely wished she could have prevented the rough interrogation. “I’m so, so sorry, Helen. How can I mend the gap?” she whispered, leaning her head on the younger woman’s shoulder tentatively.

Helen lifted the Praxian‘s chin and caught a single tear running down her left cheek, “Kiss me.”

Ranna looked up with a sense of relief in her eyes and leaned in slowly, pressing her lips against Helen’s. The kiss deepened as the women sped towards Ranna’s private residence on the out skirts of Praxis in the transport node. 

Rebuilding bridges

Holding an exhausted Helen up against the heated shower wall with her thigh, Ranna washed the grime of two grueling days off the body she loved and craved deeply. The circumstances of their recent encounter may not have been what she’d call desirable, but the attraction was undeniably strong, dissolving any resentment or fear between them. 

Lathering up a block of vanilla soap, Ranna massaged the suds into Helen’s back and arms gently. 

Turning to give her access, the doctor shivered under the soft touch of Ranna’s hands sliding over and massaging her breasts and abdomen, avoiding the bruises on her ribcage. 

Ranna took hold of Helen’s right hand, curling her fingers around the bar next to the tap. “Hold on while I wash your legs, honey.”

Helen obeyed willingly, another shiver running up and down her spine while deft hands cleaned her skin. Strong fingers massaging up the inside of her thigh stopped at her nether lips. Her eyes flew open as she mouthed an eager, “Yes,” despite the fatigue and sore spots. 

Cupping her mound, Ranna slid one finger across Helen’s clitoris, settling on the left side of its hood and stroked ever so slightly. Rewarded by a shivery breath, she increased the pressure and pace little by little until Helen’s legs quaked and she called for God. Slowing the pace to a full stop despite moans of protest, Ranna led her lover out of the shower and into a soft robe. 

In the next room, a thick and invitingly warm rug lay before a crackling fire. The room itself was intimate, scented by the scattered beeswax candles. Bookshelves filled with literature and law volumes rose up to the ceiling decorated with subtle reliefs of bees and birds. The colour scheme was dominantly reds and earth tones. Crystals Helen had never seen before adorned the side tables. 

Helen’s mind, however, was on a gem of an entirely different quality.  
Ranna looked edible with her hair all tangled and wet and her strong, sensual body lit from behind by licking flames. She grabbed the older woman, pulling her to her heated skin, moaning into her neck, kissing her way up to her lips. Slow kisses grew more frantic as the women took time exploring each other. 

Magnus let herself be lowered onto her knees and whispered into Ranna’s ear. “Don’t you dare stop this time.”

Wearing a wide grin the Praxian draped herself on the rug, directing Helen lovingly until she was straddling her face. “Hold on then, honey.”  
Ranna pulled Helen closer, making wide circles around Helen’s velvet inner lips, already creamy and ready for her. Pulling the delicate petals into her mouth made Helen’s breath hitch. A gush of salty, sweat nectar coated Ranna’s cheeks and lips, making her movements smooth and faster.

The doctor felt her muscles wind up like the spring coil in a music box, waiting for release. Helen dropped forward onto her hands, her hair cascading around her face shielding her from the heat of the fire. She could not decipher where or how many fingers Ranna was using in and on her but the excruciatingly wonderful sensation of being all overloading nerve ends and feelings stopped abruptly. 

“So sorry.” Helen heard as she was turned onto her back skillfully and carefully. A mischievous grin and captivating stare crossed her line of sight. Ranna held her prisoner with her expert tongue and mesmerizing blue eyes. She made her come, and come and come fully present and connected to her new lover.

Floating on the gentle waves of afterglow, Helen lay tangled in Ranna’s arms and legs. Her head resting on the generous breasts of her lover, Helen felt revived and sated. 

“Do you realize we just broke several of the new rules of engagement between Praxis and The Sanctuary?” Ranna giggled, leaning in for a slow, wet kiss.

Cupping the back of Ranna’s head, Helen took her lover by surprise and slipped two fingers into Ranna’s hot and creamy centre, “Let’s see if we can break the rest of them.”


End file.
